beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Dixon
Amelia Dixon a oc made by Kilokidz/Firehyperking Appearence Moveset i already know what to make of this i can't right now because of moblie phone Normal State passive set Car form Upgrades Increase Size and Dmg slightly on Fire Areas Increase lifesteals and Increase LMb and R duration and Size Increase Damage Drastically excpet mode F and increase dmg hurt to yourself on E in car mode *at 50 for R you shoot cars from above instead of clown balls* Boss Dialogue ???: Your facing... ???: um.. wait no one is on the list.. that's o- Amelia: Haha!! Hello everyone! Seems like someone is looking down! ???: w-wait.. who are you why are you here! Get out of here! Amelia: aww.. that grumpy man doesn't want me to make these people smile! Amelia: i mean.. who doesn't want a cool fight! Let's put that frown.. Upside down!! Boss Moveset Amelia Will start with 652K hp and adds more by 16k each player if beaten you get 5.5mill gold and 41k exp Amelia will shoot clown balls everywhere this can cause fire all over the map burning players and hard to dodge from since they can bounce off wall ameila will summon 5 of them every 10 seconds Amelia will summon cars everywhere dealing low aoe dmg every 20 seconds and does low dmg if it on contact Amelia will will place fire rings on top of players they have to not move to dodge them if they get hit they take medium dmg and burns them for a short time every 15 seconds Amelia will ride her car and target right at a player and if it hits it does huge dmg and causes a fire dealing small dmg every 30 seconds Amelia will cause a aura around her and cause a aoe blast from her body for small dmg every 9 seconds Amelia: balls will rain everywhere around the map and cause fire everywhere dealing meduim dmg every 50 seconds End Dialogue Amelia: Owch! You guys are hard hitters! And i didn't even get too see someone smile.. ???: now will you please get out of here.. if you don't i will have to force you. Amelia: Fine! But let me hit you with this car and then ill go! ???: N-no, you don't need to do th- Amelia dixon has been added to your character roaster* Relationships Velio Invocateur - was told to get out of the tower, and amelia decided to try to run over him with her car and ended up getting away Trivia She was gonna have a name called pitre which means clown in french, but it just didn't fit with any other of the last bame or first name. She was gonna have the car as just a move but decided to try and make it as her appearence also where she can use it as a passive (which i haven't made yet) Backstory Amelia was a circus actor in the past, and she still is but ended up being somewhere else after a train inncident, she had a long walk to finding a city and still used her acting skills to make people smile, she had many people cheering for her, then she was fired for running over people with her car trick.. so back again she still does the same thing over and over doing tricks for the fans, she then quitted for awhile a long time and i guess you could say.. the tower was her time to shine to come back to make people smile Amelia secret (ofcourse im not telling) There is a secret to unlock Amelia Dixon to the tower.. ofcourse i won't say but hey! you want hints? i can give you hints on discord! *i will change method later aslong as i see what any of the maps look like* but i still have it in my head Heres my disc my friend! ~ GrandSunWizard#2854Category:Elemental Showdown Member Category:Users of Agni/Strom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rufu Beater